


Once Upon a Time: Nonsensical Stripper AU

by Taarbas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, I am so sorry, this is complete crackfic js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Emma's birthday, some of her friends have the bright idea to take her out! That wouldn't be so bad, if they had picked literally anywhere other than a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't develop beyond sheer stupidity, just fair warning. It was fun to write though, and hopefully you guys will enjoy it too!

Of all the strange situations Emma had found herself in, and if she were being honest with herself, it was a lot, but a strip club definitely was beginning to top the list. No matter where she turned, half naked men and women could be seen carrying drinks, lighting cigarettes, or dancing to the pounding beat of the music. Speaking of which, it was giving her a headache. Next to her, Regina grumbled unintelligibly, tossing back what had to be her fourth shot of vodka. Next to her, Snow watched in equal parts curiosity and awkwardness, afraid to meet the eye of any dancer and flashing her wedding ring to any patron who approached her. Emma wasn’t so lucky. With no one at her side and no ring, she was stuck chasing people off with wit alone, or her fists, if it came to that. Ruby, on the other hand, was having a riot. Emma had lost count of how many drinks people had bought her, and how many Ruby had hit on in turn. Another was approaching, his steps uneven and lurching as he made his way towards Ruby. Silently, Emma prayed she’d turn him down, and almost sighed aloud in relief when she ultimately did. Turning back to Emma, Ruby flashed a drunken grin. “Ya know, it’s your birthday after all, how come no one’s bought you a dance?” Emma cringed and shook her head.  
“Ruby, if you do that I’ll arrest you for public intoxication,” She replied, taking a long pull from her drink. Ruby laughed, clapping her on the back and nearly spilling it down Emma’s front. Regina snorted in disgust, waving over a waiter for another shot.   
“Maybe that’s where Belle ran off to,” Ruby continued, laying on the table as she beamed up at Emma. “She’s gonna get you a maaaaannnn,” Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Regina rubbed her back.  
“Enough wolf,” She snapped, pulling a blood colored lip back from her teeth. “Emma has no interest in these fools, and frankly neither do I,” She turned, brought up short by the waiter who was standing next to her, tray in hand. Regina’s mouth fell open as she stared up at him while Emma snorted behind her hand.   
“Can I get you anything, ma’am?” The man asked, a half smile pulling at his mouth and revealing gleaming white teeth. He was wearing less than some of the dancers. Dark gold shorts clung to his thighs and crotch, and black leather gloves emphasized the the size of his hands. Besides those, a pair of chunky black pumps, and copious amounts of glitter, he was bare. Ruby whistled through her teeth as Regina stammered, eyes darting between her empty glass and his glitter covered chest. “You alright ma’am?” He asked, letting a hint of his accent creep into his voice. “Can’t have a pretty lady like yourself fainting on us, now can we?” He leaned forward until he was eye level with Regina. “The name’s Robin,” His words were more a purr than actual speech, the R a roll of syllables. That was the final straw. With a flustered glance around, Regina snathed her purse and stood, striding past him and heading towards the bar. His laughter chased her, and eventually, he even followed.   
“Well, he was nice,” Snow said, her eyes wide as she still attempted to process what he was wearing. Rolling her eyes up, Emma put her head on the table, willing her rum and coke to refill itself. A laugh made her lift her head, turning to see Belle walking over with one of the dancers. He was stockier than Robin, but had a pleasant smile.   
“Look’s like a puppy,” Ruby slurred as Belle sat, him leaning against her and placing chaste kisses up her neck, ears and hair.   
“Belle,” Emma said in acknowledgement, side eyeing their new guest.  
“Emma I’ve been looking for you,” She said, her accent thicker with drink. “This is Will, he’s a...friend of mine,” Emma cocked her brow, giving her a “Uh huh, sure,” look before turning to Will. He smiled down at her, a faint blush coloring his face and neck. Like Robin, he wasn’t wearing much, but he at least had a waist cincher on. Leaning forwards, Belle grabbed Emma’s hand. “I got you something,” She said in a conspiratorial tone. “My friend works here, and I think you’ll get along famously,” Emma’s eyes went wide as she bowed lower and quickly spit out,  
“Belle no! I don’t wan-” The click of heels made her pause, cringing inwardly as Ruby whistled and Belle’s smile widened.  
“Ah! There you are! I was wondering when you’d show up!” She piped up cheerily, a giggle underscoring her words. Pursing her lips, Emma turned, meeting the eye of a dark haired man who was grinning shamelessly down at her.  
“‘Ello Belle. I take it this is the lass you sent me for, aye?” He winked at Emma but thankfully turned his attention to Belle, letting Emma examine him. He was tall and had rimmed his eyes in kohl, though that had clearly smudged around throughout the night. Shockingly, he had the most clothes on out of all of them. A black corset hugged his sides, emphasizing the curve of his waist and stopping just at the navel, helping to point to a trail of dark hair that disappeared into black panties. That alone was odd, but a high waisted belt sat just above them, two garters snaking down and attaching to nylons. The rest of the outfit she couldn’t see past the table, but even then she felt her throat go dry. As her eyes made their way back to his face, she realized he was watching her, a smile pulling at his garnet lacquered mouth. “See somethin’ you like, love?” He asked, turning to face her more head on with a sway of his hips. Next to her, Ruby was having a riot, giggling and egging him on as he stared down Emma. Silently, Emma felt herself succumbing to mortification as she sat back more in her chair, color rising to her face. Resting his hand on the table, he leaned towards her, bringing their faces close. “Why don’t you come with me, love? We can continue this exchange in a more, comfortable setting,” Cornered, Emma turned to Snow for help. She was staring pointedly at the ceiling, and with a resigned sigh, she stood, glaring at him as he laughed and walked around the table. “There’s a love,” He crooned, wrapping his arm around her and leading her away while she glared at Ruby and Belle.   
As they walked, she took the opportunity to size him up. He had a slim build, but even in the dark of the club she could see the slide of lean muscle under his skin. As her eyes traveled down, she couldn’t help but snort. He was wearing boots that came over his knee and had a heel taller than she could walk in and twice as thin. He smirked at her, ushering her into a booth and shutting the curtain behind him. “Look,” Emma began as soon as the curtain shut, “I know Belle had good intentions but I have a boyfriend and he would no-”  
“Oh hush love. Belle told me everything, including how you’d pull that card. Bloody liar you are,” He stared at her through half lidded eyes. “Just relax, have a little fun,” As he spoke, he made his way to her, undoing the ties on the back of his corset as he walked. Working to swallow past the lump in her throat, she let him guide her down onto one of the chairs in the room, taking his place on his knees in front of her. It was then she noticed his left hand. Or rather, lack of one. A silver hook sat in its place, filed to a deadly point but turned away from her skin. It made her uneasy, and she went to move until his good hand grabbed her leg and hooked it over his hip in a smooth motion while he got up on his knees, sliding between her thighs and kissing her cheek. “Don’t worry lass, I won’t hurt you,” He said breathily as he finally let go of the corset, letting it fall to the floor at his feet. This close, she could smell his cologne, a musky and salty scent that was well masked under the scent of cigarettes and rum. She hated herself for finding him attractive, turning her head away as he kissed along her jaw and neck. “So tense,” He teased, popping the “t” as his hand and hook slid up and down her thighs. She shivered as the cool metal caressed her flushed skin, something that didn’t go unnoticed. With another grin, he stood between her thighs, hooking his fingers in the sides of the black panties. Noticing her deer in headlights look, he laughed, cocking his brow. “What’s the matter love? Never had a dance? Don’t worry, Captain’ll take care of ya-” He was cut off by loud yelling outside, his head snapping around as he cursed. Emma, seeing her opportunity, shot to her feet.  
“Well it's been fun,” She said as she backed towards the curtain, his eyes never leaving her “But I gotta go. Have a nice night,” Turning to flee, she almost made it out before he gripped her elbow.  
“Wait! My-My name is Killian. Come back some time, will you? Maybe I’ll even see you around?” At first, his voice sounded wobbly and scared, before suddenly dropping back into the seductive purr. She had rattled him. She liked that. Without answering, she shrugged off his grip and made her way out to deal with whatever drunken patron had just started the fight in the corner.   
The next day found Emma waking with a dry mouth, hangover, and the scraps of a dream she really didn’t want to think about with her son sleeping in the next room over. Rubbing her face, she stood, making her way to the bathroom to splash cold water all over herself before changing into clothes. It was hardly dawn, and no one else in the house was awake. She could hear David snoring, and Henry turning over in bed, but other than that, it was silent. Making her way out, she walked to Granny’s, craving a grilled cheese and hot chocolate despite the early hours. As expected, it was near empty. Granny herself was at the counter, talking to Leeroy as he stuffed bacon in his mouth. Over by the coffee machines, Ruby stood, her eyes half lidded as she yawned. Still, she waved at Emma in greeting and hustled her over to her end of the counter, disappearing in the back and returning with a grilled cheese that she plunked in front of Emma. “You’re a lifesaver,” She said as she took a bite, hoping food would at least take the edge off the headache. Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile before disappearing in the back again, leaving Emma in silence save for Leeroy’s conversation with Granny and the faint hum of the coffee machines.  
The bell above the door chiming made her turn her head and nearly drop her sandwich. Walking in was the guy Belle tried to pair her up with, Killian was it? He was dressed in a long coat and sensible boots, and so far hadn’t spotted her. Granny glared wearily at him, asking him what he wanted in a passive aggressive tone. He looked tired, very tired, but still forced a flirtatious smile and replied “Don’t worry sugar, I just want some coffee and eggs. I’m not here to ruin your establishment,” She glared none the less, muttering something about his profession not ending on the stage as he walked to a booth in the corner, sliding in gracefully and resting the hook on the table. At first Emma ignored him, save for sneaking a few glances whenever he stared out the window, which was often. The new waitress brought him his food, plunking it down with little more than a “Here” before retreating into the back once again. Guilt stabbed Emma as he looked at his food listlessly. He looked incredibly lonely. With a sigh, Emma grabbed her plate and mug and made her way to his table before she could talk herself out of it.  
“Mind if I have a seat?” She asked, already setting her plate across from his. He looked up in confusion before recognition lit his face.  
“How could I complain about a pretty lass like yourself wanting to sit with a rake like myself?” He replied, his smile a little less forced. She returned it, sliding into the booth with less grace than he had. He had lost the lipstick, but the kohl was still smeared around his eyes. He still smelled like rum and cigarettes, too. “So, what made you want to sit with me, love? Last night you were all too eager to run out on me,” She flinched guiltily, choosing to take a drink of her cocoa instead of answering.   
“I don’t like people touching me,” She lied, and he nodded understandingly, reaching into his coat and pulling out a flash.  
“Want a drink?” He offered as he poured it into his coffee. “It’s just rum,” She took it gratefully, pouring a generous amount into her drink before handing it back. His fingers brushed hers, and she found herself staring at him a little more closely than she was used to. “You really are beautiful, love.What’s your name?” He asked breathily. She hesitated, wondering if she could handle letting him around her even if they just remained friends. Hell, she wondered if she could handle being just friends. He was gorgeous. Taking a shaky breath, she entangled her fingers together and silently prayed Belle had picked him for the same reason she was thinking.  
“Emma. Emma Swan,” His smile was genuine this time, reaching all the way to his eyes and making them crinkle at the edges.  
“Killian, Killian Jones. Though you may call me Hook,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation no one asked for.

She hadn’t seen Killian since the run in at the diner. On one hand, she was grateful, because it kept her mind away from the charming possibilities of things that man could probably do with his tongue, but on the other she wanted to talk to him again. After the initial exchange of names, they had sat for at least an hour, talking about their jobs and family life and what a mess the little town was. She hadn’t connected with someone that quickly since Neal, and he was, well, gone. She drove past that club almost everyday, and every time it was harder and harder to not waltz in and ask after him. Hell, she was almost tempted to ask Belle for his address. Though that thought got dropped quickly. It felt too creepy, too stalker-ish. They had each other’s phone numbers, though whenever she called she just got voicemail and he only seemed to communicate through short, rapid texts. It was starting to eat at Emma, not being able to talk to him. It led to her thinking too much. For instance, was he already bored of her? Did he already forget about her? Did he find her creepy? Maybe he’d been making fun of her all those times, and that was why he wasn’t contacting-  
“Mom? That man’s been staring at you for a while,” Henry’s voice brought Emma out of her thoughts, her head snapping around before she could stop herself. Inwardly, she cursed. If they were dangerous, they now knew she knew they were there. Scanning the crowd, her eyes landed on a portly man in a red hat and large coat. He looked familiar, but she couldn’t place him. Gripping Henry’s hand, she all but dragged him across the street, ducking into the library and nearly running headlong into Will.  
“Sorry mum!” He said, jumping back and staring down at her and Henry. “Somethin’ the matter?” Emma forced a cheery tone.  
“No, just here to talk to Belle,” She ducked past him, leading Henry up to the counter where Belle stood, thumbing through a catalogue. “Belle,” She hissed, bringing their heads close while Henry played innocent: and lookout. “Who was the man who tried to make you forget your memories?” Immediately, her eyes darkened.   
“His name was Smee. Supposedly, Rumple turned him into a rat. Why?” Emma pursed her lips.   
“I saw a man, he was watching me. I think it might be him,” Belle wrinkled her nose.  
“Do you want me to call David? He could question him for you,” Emma shook her head, pressing her hand into Henry’s upper back.  
“I want you to watch Henry for me. I’m going to go after him. No buts,” She said before Henry could get his mouth open. “I’ll be right back,” With that she stormed out, heading left so she could watch for him out of the corner of her eye. He was still standing there, watching her. Casually, she walked about, trying to keep it from looking obvious. It wasn’t until she was down the sidewalk from him that he caught on, and took off running. Cursing under her breath, she charged after him, bolting down the same alley he had. In her mind, she tried to piece together where the alley led. Many of the more broken down parts of the town could be reached through certain alleys, even from the center of town. Having lived in multiple cities, nothing those parts could throw at her particularly worried her, but she still liked to stay out of them. Thankfully, he wasn’t very fast, and she caught him easily, throwing her weight into him as they both tumbled to the ground. He already pleading, his hands up as she sat up and glared down at him. “What are you involved in now?” She hissed, hauling him to his feet.  
“Please Swan, I’m not involved in anything!” He replied, trying to back away.   
“Bullshit. You took off running the second you realized I was coming up to you. You don’t do that for no reason,” He hesitated, looking around before sighing in defeat.  
“A friend of mine is interested in you. He didn’t want me to collect you, if that’s what you’re thinking. But I thought that maybe I could find out more about you, maybe push you in the right direction, ya know, get you guys together?” He cringed away as her glare drilled into him. With a sigh, she let go of him reluctantly. He wasn’t lying.   
“Stop acting suspicious, you’re gonna get yourself in trouble,” Pinching the bridge of her nose, she glared. “And do not attempt to set me up with this ‘friend’. Frankly, tell them they’re acting like a jackass if that’s how they go about getting a girl interested,” Smee nodded, hurrying down the road as if she were going to arrest him then and there. To be fair, she’d be freaked out too if someone chased her down. Inwardly, she cringed. What was getting into her? Shaking her head, she turned on her heel and started heading back the way she came, absently brushing dirt off her pants as she did. Ahead of her, she heard heels click on stone. At first, she thought it was Belle come looking for her, or even Regina. Instead, she was greeted with Killian. He looked surprised to see her, his eyes widening before he could stop them.   
“Swan,” He choked out, taking a step back. “What a pleasurable surprise. What are you doing in an alley like this one?” Emma remembered Granny’s comment, flicking her eyes up and down him. He was wearing that long coat again, and had it buttoned all the way up. All she could see was a set of black heels.  
“I could ask the same of you,” She replied, stepping up to him. He shrank away a touch before straightening up.  
“I’m going to work. I’m sure you understand, love. Care to drop by?” She cocked a brow.  
“Thanks but no thanks. I have to pick up someone,” With that, she moved to walk past him before he grabbed her sleeve.  
“Swan! Swan, I want to apologize. I haven’t been able to return any of your calls. I work odd hours, so most of the time when I get home I just sleep. I don’t want to ignore a pretty lass like yourself, but I don’t get too much time to myself. Let me make it up to you,” He stepped closer, quirking the corner of his lips. “Drop by tonight, I’ll let Marty know and he’ll let you drink free. C’mon, just for a little while,” A voice told Emma no, do not get yourself involved in whatever he may be twisted up in, but with a shake of her head, she smiled.  
“Thanks Killian. Maybe I will,” He nodded, wishing her goodbye as she walked away. As soon as she entered the library, Belle and Henry were at her side.  
“Mom what’s going on?” Henry asked, eyes focused on the dirt all over her clothes.   
“Do I need to get David or Regina?” Belle asked, eyes steady on Emma’s face. She shook her head.  
“No, no. Everything’s fine. I may have overreacted, he was just acting a little off is all. Apparently he’s got a friend who's interested in me and he was trying to get information by watching me or something. He wasn’t lying, so at least somebody’s staying out of trouble,” Belle nodded, but held Emma’s eye. Her look practically read “just be careful” and Emma nodded again to reassure her she would. Taking Henry’s arm, she left, apologizing to him for scaring him.   
“What else is bothering you, mom? You’re never this jumpy,” Emma shrugged, walking next to him. “I know something’s the matter. I know you. Just, tell me when you’re ready, ok?” Emma chuckled, gripping his shoulder.  
“Thanks kid,” They walked back home largely in silence, the sky slowly darkening. Killian’s offer was hovering over Emma, tempting her to go and see him, make good on a few of those stupid fantasies she would deny vehemently if asked about. Snow and David, of course, were more than happy to see them, asking about their days and excitedly filling them in on little Neal’s daily achievements.   
“Ya know he almost pulled the tablecloth clean off!” David said as Emma and him sat across each other on the couches.  
“Little devil, he is!” Snow chimed in, bouncing the half asleep baby on her leg. Emma nodded, only half listening. She kept thinking of his offer, wondering whether it would be worth going at all. After another ten minutes of them cooing over the baby, her mind was all but made up for her.   
“It’s been great, but I’m going to go for a walk. I just feel...restless,” She said as she skirted around the couches, easily deflecting their questions as she headed out. Before she could talk herself out of it, her feet willed her to her bug. Hoping they didn’t hear the engine, she drove off, heading through town and towards the club. Walking in, she was greeted by the same obnoxious music and lights. Heading straight for the bar, she managed to avoid the many waiters who walked around and offered drinks and their attention. The bar, she found, was packed. People were crammed together, shuffling money and drinks about and slowly getting plastered. Walking the length, she realised she couldn’t find Killian, and so with a sigh, she made her way up to the stage. Maybe she was early, maybe he forgot. Either way, she didn’t want to head home with the thought of being stood up so fresh in her mind. Something told her it would lead to questions. A sudden change in the music made her head snap up, and what she saw made her jaw drop. Killian was walking out, his hips swaying to the beat as he gripped the pole in the center and slunk around it, winking at the steadily growing audience.   
Her face steadily flushed with color as he danced, spinning around and climbing up and down the pole with grace she didn’t have in flats, let alone in the daggers he was walking on. The lack of hand seemed to be of no hindrance either, as he held himself up with ease even with only one hand. As he began to strip off his clothes, she slunk closer to the stage, unable to help herself. He lost the corset first, tossing it out into the crowd with a giggle. Next was the garter belt, which met a similar fate. Last was an actual garter, which she missed last night. He turned, about to toss it, when his eye caught her’s. With a wicked smirk, he tossed it right to her; her catching it out of pure instinct alone. As the song wound down, he gave a small wave as he turned on his heel, heading backstage as Emma stood dumbfounded, still holding the scrap of fabric in her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

He found her still standing by the stage, still holding the garter. “So, ready to go have a drink?” He asked, slipping his arm around her. She smiled, nodding as they walked.   
“Here, your um...uh,” He laughed, waving the garter away.  
“Keep it love, I’ve got three others, Marty!” He called as he walked up to the bar. “What do you drink?” He asked quickly as he flashed the bartender a winning smile. He was a tall guy with dark skin and hair, dressed in what looked like a parody of the playboy bunnies.   
“Rum,” She replied quickly, looking around at the other patrons. The bartender nodded, pulling out a bottle and handing it to Killian as he thanked him and led Emma aside.   
“C’mon, let’s go,”   
“Go? Where?” She asked, incredulous. From what she had gathered, he was at work, meaning they’d be staying here. He squeezed her against him, laughing in amusement.  
“Just outside love. It’s quieter,” She nodded, following him out the back. As soon as they stepped out, he dropped his arm from her side, sitting on the steps with her as he opened the bottle of rum. “Sorry about that. I know you don’t like to be touched, but I didn’t want someone to grab me. They aren’t supposed to, but they do,” He shrugged. “If we’re walking with someone though, they get less handsy,” She nodded, accepting the bottle as he passed it to her.   
“That sounds like a pain in the ass,” She said before taking a healthy drink and handing it back. He drank deeply before replying  
“Aye, it is. So, I hear you beat up Smee. Good on ye. He can be an ass sometimes,” He moved to hand it back to her, but she had froze. “Lovey? You alright there?” He asked, and she nodded quickly, taking the bottle.  
“You’re the friend he was talking about?” She asked, stamping down that flicker of hope just in case. He furrowed his brows, clearly trying to remember the conversation, before shrugging.   
“No idea. He didn’t mention a friend,”   
“He said the friend was interested in me,” As she spoke, she handed him the bottle, him bringing it to his lips before pausing comically, eyes wide before he shook his head and took a long gulp. Lowering the bottle, he handed it back to her, clearing his throat as color rose to his cheeks. “Was he talking about you?” Killian hesitated, scuffing the toe of his heel on the dirt.  
“Aye lass, he was. I’m sorry you had to find out that way. If it means anything, I didn’t know he was spying on you until after you got him and he ran to me,” She shrugged, drinking deeply before setting it between them. The alcohol was already starting to go to her head, leaving her pleasantly buzzed.   
“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at him, yes, but not you,” He nodded, digging up loose dirt and flicking it into the alley before them.  
“You leave out the whole me being interested in you part,” He replied, his voice light and teasing even as his eyes darted nervously to her, the color in his cheeks darkening. She jumped, turning to look at him. He was watching her with open, trusting eyes, almost begging her for an answer, good or bad. Before the rational part of her could stop her, she was leaning in, gazing up at him through her lashes like she had seen countless other women do.   
“Maybe it was by design,” She teased, which got a chuckle. “Maybe I’m just scared you’re messing with me,” His laugh died on his lips. Suddenly sobering, he looked down at her  
“Never lass. Never,” She smiled, trying to mimic the half smile he flashed at the patrons.  
“Then in that case, I’d say I’m interested in you too,” The breath left him in a rush, his previously nervous demeanor replaced with one of delight and giddiness.  
“Really? Well, bloody hell. The sheriff showing interest in a stripper? Quite the scandal!” She laughed, picking up the bottle.  
“Yes, quite. Let’s have some celebratory drinks then, stripper. The sheriff could do with getting plastered with her newfound love interest,” He laughed, accepting the bottle and taking a few long drinks before handing it back. She did the same, letting the alcohol help boost the giddy feeling she felt. They sat out there mostly in silence after that, both of them still a touch shocked at the revelation. The bottle was passed back and forth at a much slower pace until the club was near closing, when Killian helped her to her feet and led her in to grab a few of his things.  
“You can sleep at my place,” He said as they walked, him sloppily buttoning his coat. “You can’t drive, and I don’t live far. I promise you, it’s fairly clean,” She laughed, letting him lead her out the backway and down the alleys until they came upon a small apartment complex. It wasn’t much to look at, with a dark brown exterior and a plain red door it hardly stuck out much. It had two floors, and when they walked in Ema found that the inside was fairly clean, if a little dim and a touch cold. He led her to his, unlocking it and ushering her in. The apartment itself was fairly small, and sparsely furnished. What shocked her the most, however, were all the books tucked in empty spaces, on tables and chairs, and maps on the walls. He gave a nervous chuckle, unbuttoning his coat and hanging it on a peg. “What anything to drink? Water, coffee tea?” He asked as he walked to what could technically count as another room. The floor was an off white carpet, almost dirty looking, but the “kitchen” was a small area made up of gray tile. She declined, instead shrugging off her usual red jacket and hanging it next to his. “Sorry about the mess,” He began, walking over to her. “I didn’t expect company. Let me grab a few things out of my room, and then you can rest there. Bathroom’s the only other door in the place,” With that he left her standing by a threadbare sofa, patched here and there and with a blanket still on it. Something told her he might have slept there on the nights he got home really late. “There,” he called as he walked out, having changed into sweatpants and a ratty shirt. “All yours. Here, they’ll be big, but they’re more comfortable than jeans,” Here, he handed her a pair of checkered pants and a plain black shirt. She thanked him and he wished her goodnight, her stepping into his room while he padded over to the couch. His room, she found, was more a closet, which she had kind of expected. Shutting the door, she stripped down, balling her clothes up and jamming her bra into her purse, draping her shirt and jeans over it.  
This room, like the rest of the apartment, was also covered in books and maps, including a large star chart that hung on the wall behind the bed. Certain stars and constellations were marked out, their names scrawled beneath in white ink. It was definitely different. Her lack of sleep was beginning to catch up to her, however, and she climbed into his bed thankfully, curling up under the sheets and drifting off to sleep fairly quickly.   
She woke quickly, not quite processing last night’s events. Adrenaline surged through her as she took in her surroundings, before the memories came back, along with a headache. Groaning slightly, she stood, making her way out of his room. Killian was already up, drinking a cup of coffee as he leaned against the counter in a way that said, yes, he was still half-asleep. She wished him good morning as she walked in, stifling a yawn as he mumbled the same, offering her a mug as well. Thanking him,she took it and drank deeply, flinching at how bitter it was but forcing it down anyway. “What time is it?” She muttered to no one in particular, rubbing at her eyes.  
“S’bout noon love,” He replied, yawning. She froze. Snow and David had to be worried sick. A stab of guilt went through her as she realised that they were probably looking for her. “You ok? You’ve lost your color,” She nodded absently, wondering if her phone still had any charge and if she could all them really quickly. Killian touched her arm, forcing her to look at him. “You need to go sit down?” He asked, and she shook her head again.  
“No it’s just...my roommates. I didn’t tell them I was staying and they’re probably worried sick,” He nodded understandingly.   
“I have a phone if you wanna call them. I’m sure they’ll understand. Want anything to eat?” As if on cue, a stab of hunger hit her, but it would have to wait.   
“Can I call them first? Where’s your phone?” He nodded at wall where a white phone hung, it’s cord tangled around the receiver. She was just beginning to dial when someone knocked, Killian muttering that he’d be right back as he went to answer it. She could hear him talking to a woman before he came back, Belle trailing behind him.   
“Emma! There you are, I had a feeling...Well, Snow and David were looking, is all. Henry wasn’t worried though, oddly enough. He must’ve had a feeling you found a friend,” She winked at Emma, a small chuckle following her words. “I’ll let you call them. Oh! And by the way, just say you had a flat tire. Makes it much easier,” Killian laughed and she even cracked smile as she dialed, dreading the moment they picked up. Sadly for her, it was on the first ring.  
“Emma?! Oh thank god, where the hell were you?! We’ve tried calling you but your phone is dead and when you didn’t come back last night we assumed the worse! Are you ok?!” David’s voice boomed in her ear, Snow’s quieter behind his. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. My car got a flat tire is all, and then my phone died. A friend picked me up and let me crash at their place. I’m fine,”  
“Ok, that’d be fine if you didn’t say you were going on a walk last night,” He replied without missing a beat. “Emma, are you lieing to us?” She sighed, shaking her head. She felt like a teenager.  
“I decided to for a drive. Look, I’m sorry for worrying you, but they’re taking me to get a tire today, and we’ll get it on quick and I’ll come home, ok?”   
“I’ll get one, where’s your car?” Panic froze Emma, and she glanced quickly between Belle and Killian.   
“Nevermind that. I got it. I’ve gotta go now, bye,” She said in a rush, hanging up quickly before whirling to Belle and Killian. “I have to leave in about an hour. They’re doubtful of the story, but I think it will work so long as they don’t think too hard on it,” Belle nodded in agreement. Killian nodded as well, though he couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face.   
“Ah well, another time. Now, are you hungry because I am,” Belle shook her head even as Emma agreed eagerly, walking over to him as he dug through the cabinets for something to eat. They ended up eating out of a box of cereal together, Belle teasing them for a good amount of time while Killian made quips about Will. Emma was more than content to lean back and listen. When it came time to leave, she changed back into her old clothes, offering Killian’s back to him. He hesitated, before shaking his head. “Keep them lass, they look good on you,” She cocked her brow and tried to give them back, but he refused, insisting she take them. “Think of it this way,” He teased as he leaned against the wall while she slid her shoes on. “They still smell like me. Don’t girls like that sort of thing?” She rolled her eyes as she stepped out. “Goodbye, Emma Swan. I hope to see you soon,” She nodded, standing on the other side of his doorway.  
“I hope to see you as well,” She replied, making her way out. His door didn’t shut until she was halfway down the street and he couldn’t see her anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

_How could I be so fucking stupid? ___Emma thought as she drove. She kept replaying last night in her head, trying to figure out exactly where she decided sleeping in a guy who she barely knew’s house was a good idea. _He could of killed you, or worse, ___she chided, shaking her head as her grip tightened on the steering wheel. _But he didn’t ___, a little voice shot back, _He let you stay out of his love for you ___. She shook her head. Sure, right. That may work on her parents, but Emma liked to think of herself as slightly more realistic than that. True love she could believe. Love at first sight? No. And talking to him a handful of times did not warrant sleeping in his bed. Nor nearly drinking a full bottle of rum, even if it was a small one. Reaching over, she flipped the radio on, hoping some kind of music could serve as a way to shut her thoughts up.  
The drive home didn’t take very long, and with dread in the pit of her stomach, Emma parked, grabbing her bag and heading in. Snow was the first to reach her, throwing her arms around her in a choking hug while David stood behind her. “Emma! We were so worried,” She pulled back, gripping her face and turning it this way and that. “Where did you go? How did you get a flat? Are you ok?” The questions poured out in a rush and Emma barely stopped a snort. Her taking on countless villains was ok, but god forbid she stay out in an otherwise peaceful time. The scenario was absurd.  
“Mom, I’m fine,” She replied, pulling her hands away. “The tire was old, it probably just got a little too bald. It’s nothing to worry about,” Snow hesitated, looking like she wanted to argue, but took a step back anyway, David filling in.  
“So, who’d you stay with?” He asked, crossing his arms. Emma cocked her brow, walking past them and into the kitchen. She replied as she filled a glass with water.  
“A friend. You haven’t met them yet ,but don’t worry. They can’t do magic, and I doubt they’ve even heard of the Enchanted Forest,” She took a drink as she waited for their answer, watching them over the rim of her glass. Snow had an odd look on her face, a quirk to her lips that David lacked. She either knew something, or had read between the lines.  
“Ya know, that’s ok,” She said, causing David’s head to whip around to her. “I think it’ll be good for you to have friends outside of our little storybook,” She walked over to Emma, putting her hands over Emma’s. “Just, be safe. Ok? You’re an adult, and I think sometime we forget that. Have fun sweetie,” She smiled reassuringly before letting go of Emma’s hands and walking back to David, resting her palm on his bicep. “You have to explain everything to Henry though,” She added as she pecked her husband’s cheek, a look of confusion still plastered on his face. Internally, Emma cringed. That was going to be the hard part.  
She found Henry with Regina, and Regina with a familiar face. The man from the club, Robin?, was standing with them, talking happily. He was dressed in a green jacket and scarf and had no trace of the makeup or glitter on him that he had had on in the club. Blends in better than Killian, she thought as she noted his plain pair of boots. Strolling over, she flashed Henry a smile, barely stifling a laugh as Regina froze and not so subtly untangled her hand from Robin’s. Henry beamed, greeting Emma warmly. “Hey Mom, where’d you go last night?” He asked, a look on his face Emma knew well. He thought he knew something. She gave him a patient smile, putting her hand on his shoulder as she looked up to Regina.  
“Excuse us a moment,” She said, before a wicked idea crossed her mind. “Robin! I didn’t think I’d see you so soon,” His face colored as he coughed, greeting her quietly. Regina sputtered, but Emma cut her off by leading Henry away. He didn’t protest, following her obediently with that same smirk plastered on his face.“Alright, what is it? What do you think you know?” She asked as soon as they were out of earshot. His grin stretched his face wider, and he pulled a scrap of paper out of his pocket.  
“You stayed with whoever has his phone number,” Confused, Emma took it, turning over the crumpled scrap and attempting to make out the smeared and barely legible handwriting. Her heart stopped. Though his name had been rubbed out, the last few digits of his number were still very clear, as well as the area code. Stopping herself just short of swearing, she handed it back.  
“Or, that was a phone number from Belle because she got a new phone,” She lied, tucking her hands in her pockets. Henry cocked a brow.  
"C’mon Mom, I’m not that stupid. I know when you’re trying to lie, which tells me this is important,” He waved it as if it were a contract before stuffing it back into his pocket. “I need to find out who it is,” He continued matter of factly, “And to do so, I’ll need a mission name,” Pursing his lips, he scuffed the ground, clearly in thought. “Operation...no, that won’t work,” Absently, he turned, looking back at Robin and Regina, who had re-tangled their hands together and seemed to be deep in discussion. Scuffing his foot again, he shrugged. “Well, I’m sure I’ll come up with something,” Emma smiled, ruffling his hair.  
“I’m sure you will. Now c’mon, Snow’s looking for you, something about dinner? I don’t recall,” Henry perked up, explaining that he had asked to help cook whatever Snow wanted to make tonight and ran off with a quick goodbye to Emma and Regina. With a smirk on her face, Emma strolled after him, stopping at Regina.”Regina, how are you?” She asked, purposefully flicking her gaze to Robin. Regina straightened up slightly, her eyes narrowing. Sensing the tension, Robin shifted, asking Regina if she’d like a moment alone.  
“That won’t be necessary,” She began, stepping up to Emma. “You will not breathe a word of this to the Charmings, nor Belle. Understand Swan?” Emma stifled a laugh.  
“So I’m Swan now?” Regina glared. “Fine fine! I won’t mention it, don’t worry. Wasn’t planning to anyway,”  
“Good,” She responded, turning on a heel as she took Robin’s hand. “Have nice day Swan,” She called, walking down a side street as Robin asked who Emma was. Another smirk crossed Emma’s face as she to left heading after Henry. She may as well help cook too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the formatting, it got all messed up and any attempt to fix it hasn't worked. So no indents/tabs for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to write. Not necessarily something you need to read to understand part 5 (which is being worked on, I promise, I'm just a little slow).

“I’m in bloody love!” Killian snapped, pacing his small apartment while Belle sat and watched with a cup of coffee. “With a client no less!”

“And the saviour,” She chimed in, taking a drink. He clenched his jaw, pulling at his hair. 

“Yes, Belle, thank you.  _ And _ the saviour. Remind me why I got into this again?!” She laughed, shaking her head at him.

“Because you thought she as beautiful? Remember? And then it turned out she was sweet and kind, and just like you you didn’t think twice. You took a chance, and here we are,” Pushing her chair back, she stood, touching his arm. “Look, you’ll figure this out. You always do. And Emma has yet to lose a challenge,” His shoulders slumped, face contorting in sorrow.

“She doesn’t even know who I am,” Belle flinched, stepping around him.

“Hey, you’ll tell her, and I doubt she’ll be fazed. Afterall, she accepted the Evil Queen back into their fold-”

“It’s not about that!” He raked a hand down his face. “Bloody hell, Belle, the horrible things I’ve done...the man I  _ was _ , she couldn’t accept it. The Queen has showed her that she can be trusted, and all I’ve done is  _ lie _ ,” Belle pursed her lips, drumming her nails on the counter. 

“True, you have lied to her, but she did too. You’re both in the interest of protecting the other from magic, under the assumption that neither knew anything about it. She won’t be mad, in fact I’m sure she’ll completely understand!” He hesitated, clearly on the verge of arguing, before clenching his jaw and furrowing his brows.

“How do I tell her?” She smiled reassuringly.

“You’ll know. Just, don’t worry. Trust me, if you tell her soon, she won’t mind at all,” Killian frowned, rubbing his hook. 

“Thank you Belle, for everything,” He replied, rubbing her back. She nodded, beaming a smile.

“It’s no problem. Now, I have to go, I have a date with Will. But remember what I said, don’t overthink it,” He nodded, leading her out. As soon as the door shut, he leaned against it with a sigh. Glaring down at his hook, he popped it off and held it up to the light.

“Bloody fucking crocodile,” He hissed. 

  
He left around nine, his heels clacking on the road as he walked to work. Against his better judgement, he found himself imagining Emma, specifically the two of them together. Unlike normal, it wasn’t dirty, no, everyone’s clothes were definitely on. He kept seeing them resting together, their arms and legs a tangle and her head pillowed on his chest. He shook his head with a small smile, opening the back door and heading in. They weren’t open quite yet, but the place still reeked of stale alcohol and cigarettes. He headed backstage, shrugging off his jacket and shoes. More people were filing in, each beginning to fix their makeup or shrug into their work clothes. Robin walked past him, already dusted with the glitter that seemed to get everywhere. The worker who had been famous for it had left about a month ago, but the stuff still found a way all over the place. Will bumped his shoulder, already fully dressed and ready. Rolling his eyes, Killian dressed, quickly fixing his lipstick in the mirror. Already the music was beginning to pound, and in the threadbare patches of the curtains he could see the lights moving and flashing. With a deep breath and a square of his shoulders, he fixed his best smile on, throwing the curtains open and sauntering onstage.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma had come to the park to think. Against her better judgement, she had begun to doubt whether or not she should continue her affairs with Killian. It wasn’t because of anything he’d done, but rather what she had been doing. She had been lying to him. She knew that attempting to tell someone that magic and fairy tale characters were real was absurd, but she still felt guilty. Especially since she was the Saviour. By pure luck alone she had avoided anyone outing her, or accidentally shooting off her magic in his presence. With a sigh, she scuffed the dirt, an indignant squawk telling her that at least a little bit of it had ended up hitting the nearby geese. She glared at them, her fingers tingling with the urge to cast something,  _ anything. _ She hadn’t used her magic in a while, and it was getting to her. Shaking off the urge, she leaned her head over the back of the bench, taking in the sight of the trees and trail, albeit upside down. The dirt and rocks were crunching under someone’s feet, and voices were slowly reaching her ears. Turning over, Emma sat up, craning her neck as she peered down the trail. Laughter floated towards her, and she knit her brows. It sounded very familiar. Standing, Emma walked towards the trail, jumping back in panic when she saw David walking with Henry. Normally, she’d have no problem seeing them, but right now she wanted to be alone. She needed to figure this out, and she didn’t need David’s unending optimism to cloud her judgement. Nor did she want to submit Henry to something like this. It wasn’t appropriate, for one, and and it had nothing to do with him. Their laughter snapped her out of her thoughts, her head whipping around as she tried to figure out where the other trails went. A branch cracked, and she made up her mind, darting down one until she rounded a corner, slowing to a walk and rubbing her face. 

_ What the hell was that?! _ She snapped at herself, following the winding trail deeper into the woods.  _ That’s your family. You had no reason to freak out. You are overreacting! _ The flash of anxiety that their presence had brought on was beginning to fade, leaving Emma feeling drawn out. With it came the realization that she had no idea where this trail went. Cursing her own stupidity, she considered turning around. A more reckless part of her wanted to keep going forward until she reached an opening. She stood, hesitating for a few seconds before heading back. She had let that part of her get the better of her already, and it had got her into this mess. The trail, it turned out, forked in two different directions. Emma cursed, the realization that she had been so focused on mentally scolding herself that she hadn’t paid attention to which way she had went. Throwing her hands up with a frustrated snarl, she whirled on her heel and headed back down the trail.  _ With any luck, I’ll wind up on a highway and get hit by a truck, _ She thought bitterly, grinding her teeth until her jaw hurt. The trail was long, and as luck would have it, had very little to look at. Sure, trees were pretty, but when all you saw for the past hour had been trees, they lost their appeal. She swore, hoping that it wouldn’t take her another hour to get out. She had been at the park for about 30 minutes, and if her phone was working correctly, she had been walking for another 30. Not long enough to start worrying, but long enough to be annoying. 

The trail had been incredibly quiet, so when Emma suddenly heard someone having a conversation, she picked up her pace, hoping to catch them and see if they knew where this trail opened up. Heading down a hill, she came upon another fork, this one with a billboard and bench. A weathered and stained map was pinned up, various flyers plastered around it, and a couple was sitting on the bench, their heads bowed as they spoke. The woman had long brown hair and was in a bright yellow sundress, exposing pale legs. The man had a buzzcut and a green jacket, and looked familiar. Unlike the woman, his face and upper torso weren’t obscured by his hair. For a moment, Emma stood, watching from a distance, before the realization hit her. That was the man she had seen Belle with. Will. Relief flooded Emma as she headed over, calling to Belle. Her head snapped up, a warm smile lighting her face as she waved to Emma. 

“Isn’t it just lovely out here?” She chirped, standing up as Emma approached. “I love this trail,” Will stood too, taking her hand and brushing a kiss against her temple. Emma forced a stiff smile to him before turning back to Belle.

“Yes, but I’m lost. Where does this thing open up?” Belle laughed, brushing hair out of her face.

“Excellent job Emma,” She teased, no venom in her words. “If you go left, you’ll head deeper into the woods before you come to another fork. Right is the better option. It opens up by the ocean. Just follow it until you hit the docks and there you go, you’re back in Storybrooke. How’d you get lost?” Heat rushed to Emma’s face as she looked away, muttering that it wasn’t important before thanking Belle and heading down the right fork in the path. Behind her, she could hear Will asking what the matter was, as well as Belle hushing him. She cringed, however, when she heard them kiss. It reminded her of why she had come out here in the first place. As she walked, she began considering calling Killian and breaking off what little they had of a relationship. It would kill her, and she really, really didn’t want to, but at the same time, she felt it would be for the best. Especially if he ended up angry or bitter. Ideally, he wouldn’t, but if he did, he’d move on quicker, and be less likely to ask after her. Then, he’d be less likely to find out. The trees were beginning to thin, and Emma took her phone out of her pocket, holding it up in the hopes of finally getting a signal. She had no such luck, so she tucked it away, instead rehearsing what she was going to say to him when she called. At first, she thought of just texting him, but it felt cruel. It wasn’t like she  _ wanted _ to leave him, but she felt it was best. If the thought alone wasn’t so painful, she’d do it in person. The thought alone was  knife in her gut. If she tried in person, she’d start crying. Hell, she probably would on the phone, but at least then she could just hang up. 

The trees gave way to some sparse grass leading up to the sand of the beach. With it came the strong smell of salt, and of course, fish. Rolling her shoulders, Emma headed down the beach, staying just out of the tide’s reach. The spray tickld her hands and arms, making the little hair rise. It was peaceful. Aside from the crowing of the seagulls, there was just the roll of the waves and her own footsteps to make noise. As much as she loved the hustle and bustle of the city, she was beginning to enjoy her quiet. A rude ping interrupted it. Screwing her face up, she pulled her phone from her pocket, pleased to see it finally had gotten a signal. Guilt socked her, however, when she saw she had two missed calls from Killian. With a sigh to brace herself, she pressed the callback button, bringing it to her ear as she continued walking. He picked up on the second ring.

“Emma! What a treat,” He sounded incredibly nervous. “I, um, was wondering if you would like to see each other? I know it’s only been a little while since we saw each other before, but I have found that I just can’t bear to be away from a pretty lass for too long,” He was trying to inject his usual flirty nature, but Emma could see right through it. Something was bothering him, and badly. Pursing her lips, she hesitated. She’d feel worse if she kept lying, but she’d feel even  _ worse _ if she broke it off now, especially since he sounded so freaked out. She was about to say yes when she remembered her current predicament. Casting her gaze around the beach and not seeing the docks, she bit her lip.

“I can’t right now. I’m sorry Killian, maybe another time?” She hoped she sounded friendly.

“Oh no, that’s ok,” He replied, almost sounding relieved. “Maybe...tonight? I know this nice little place that makes good food. Unless you’d rather go to Granny’s, or somewhere else?”  Emma found herself nodding.

“No, let’s go there. Where should I meet you?” She heard him tapping his hook on something, maybe his table? Before replying.

“Out in front of the clocktower. Around 4:30? We can walk from there, if you don’t mind. You must think me quite classless, not driving you?” She snorted.

“Can you even drive with a hook?” He laughed, the nervous edge softening when he replied.

“No idea love, never tried. I’ll see you at six,” She hung up, butterflies in her stomach. She  _ really _ didn’t want to break this off.


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Emma did when she got back was shower. She had about two hours before she had to leave, and ideally she’d like to dedicate a good 45 minutes to her shower. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, and with no one home, she felt more comfortable. Cranking the knob until the water poured out near scalding, she stepped in, the hot water easing a bit of the tension that she always had in her shoulders. The sand that had managed to find its way into unsavory places was washed away, leaving her feeling much better already. After having shaved, she let herself relax more in the water, not getting out until she was flushed pink. Wrapping her hair in a towel as well as her body, she walked into her room, digging through her closet. She didn’t own many “nice” clothes, since having to leave Boston and taking up the mantel of the Saviour meant less chasing people after meeting them somewhere nice and more trekking through woods and fighting evil who knows whats. However, she knew that somewhere in the back she had at least one dress. Her fingers brushed soft, silky fabric, and with a triumphant smirk, she pulled the dress out. It was a peachy pink, a nice change from her normal red jacket, or so she thought. Shrugging it on, she smoothed out a few wrinkles, staring at herself in the mirror. Aside from her hair being in a towel, she didn’t think she looked too bad. The rest of her routine didn’t take long, and before she knew it it was time for her to go. Slipping on a pair of white flats, she headed out, walking the short distance to the clocktower. 

Killian was already there, pacing in front of the door. He was dressed head to toe in black leather, his hook the only real flash of color on him. She smiled, walking over quietly. He spotted her, his face lighting up as he met her halfway. “Emma, you look beautiful,” He sighed, removing his good hand from behind his back. A single red rose was presented to her, which she took with a small smile.

“Thank you Killian. You look very handsome,” He laughed, offering his hand, which she gladly took, and beginning to walk with her. 

“All in day’s work,” She rolled her eyes, playfully bumping into him. The walk was very brief, taking them through a side street before ending up on the porch of a small white building that looked more like a home that it did a resturaunt. He held the door for her, ushering her in with a small smile. It was much bigger inside than it looked from the outside. The whole interior was simple, plain wood floors covered the entirety of the room, and the tables were made of painted wood and draped with various patterned tablecloths. It was well lit, and looked very homey. A waitress caught them, leading them to a table as she kept up casual conversation. Once they were seated and ordered drinks, she left them alone, ending the polite conversation and leaving the pair sitting in silence. Killian seemed to get more nervous as time went on, shifting in his chair as he stared at the menu, only pretending to read it. Emma had decided about five minutes ago what she wanted, but was employing the same tactic. The waitress returned, taking their orders, and their menus. Emma crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to convince herself to just tell him. He picked up his drink, tipping a piece of ice into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Emma snickered, and he seemed to realize what he was doing, freezing mid bite and forcing a smile as he swallowed the rest whole. She shook her head, and with a laugh said,

“Don’t worry, I do it too,” He laughed with her. The conversation picked up after that, their topics once again jumping from home, to family, and various interests. Once their food came, it ended up shifting towards work. Here, he got incredibly nervous, stumbling over his words and nearly knocking over his drink multiple times. “Killian? What’s bothering you?” She asked, trying to ignore the nagging voice that was telling her to just tell him and get on with it already. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry love, I really am. There’s...there’s something on my mind. I wanted to tell you earlier… but I never knew how,” He looked around the near empty restaurant, scanning the faces for something, though Emma wasn’t sure what. Leaning over the table, his voice dropped to a near whisper. “Do you believe in...otherworldly forces, lass?” Emma barely stifled a laugh. 

“Like magic? Sure,” She shot back, leaning forward with a flirty smirk even as alarm bells started sounding in her head. He nodded, licking his lips as he furrowed his brow.

“Good, good. You see, I know something’s, and I think you do too. Ever heard of the Jolly Rodger?” She laughed, cocking a brow.

“What, like Captain Hook’s ship? From Peter Pan?” The alarms got steadily louder, Emma’s legs and arms tensing as if she were already in combat. Killian nodded.

“Aye, that’s the one. Imagine I were to say it was real, would ya believe me?” She paused mid sip of her drink, staring at him from over the rim of her glass. He frowned, sitting back. “Aye, I figured,” 

“No no!” She said, a little too loudly. “I’d want to see,” A spark lit in his eye, and he nodded.

“And see it you shall,” They paid and left, his demeanor having completely changed. He was still nervous, but he had channeled it into some odd form of anger that had him walking ramrod straight and leading Emma with a slightly firm grip on her hand. He kept clenching and unclenching his jaw as they walked, a habit Emma had noticed meant he was uncomfortable in some way, or thinking. She wondered if it was mostly from him being nervous,or if he was puzzling over something. She was currently turning over different ways to wipe his memory if he turned out to be just a random, normal person who got caught in the crossfire, or how to explain who she was if he wasn’t.

As soon as they reached the docks, a prickle of magic went up Emma’s spine. She shuddered, looking around for the source. The docks were devoid of people, and only a few small fishing boats were floating in the nearby water. There was nothing unusual to be seen, yet Killian seemed to be moving with utmost secrecy, drawing Emma to him as he stepped up to an empty dock. She cocked brow as he squared his shoulders, taking her hand in his good one. “Hold on love, watch my feet. I don’t want you to fall,” He moved to step forwards, his foot hovering over the open water. A stab of worry hit Emma before a slight thud announced him stepping onto what appeared to be thin air. “C’mon now,” He murmured, helping her up onto what had to be a gangplank. “Just follow me,” He was walking backwards, watching her face. She gasped as he began to disappear, the air swallowing him right before her eyes. 

_ A cloaking spell, clever _ , she thought as she stepped onto the deck of the ship, staring in awe. She had never been on a ship, let alone a  _ pirate _ ship. She whistled through her teeth. “This thing is huge, shouldn’t you have a crew?” He shrugged.

“Aye,  used to. They didn’t come with me though...well, except Smee. He came through when your queen enacted the lovely first curse,” He dropped Emma’s hand, walking around the ship with a comfortable air. Emma craned her neck, staring at all the sails as she walked with him. 

“Aren’t you curious about who I am, then?” She asked before her nerves stopped her. He scoffed and laughed with a shake of his head.

“I know who you are, Savior. I’m more concerned with how you’re taking this news, after all, I am a villain,” She shrugged. That was to be expected, everyone she talked to seemed to know of her. It was annoying. 

“Tell me then, Captain, how does a pirate end up a  _ stripper _ ? Why not a thief, or stay a pirate?” He scuffed the deck with his boot.

“Funny, about that. I tried. There are no ships that come through here, unless I wish to steal fish. As for thieving, I’m afraid I still don’t understand how to disable your pesky modern alarms, which made for piss poor thieving,” He leaned against the rail, tapping his hook against the worn wood. Another habit he seemed to default to. “As for my current profession, I met a few other men who had run into a similar problem. They had no one here to turn to for help, and didn’t understand the modern quirks to this world. They were thieves ,back in our world. One made the acquaintance of your friend Belle, and since she knew no one would hire us in town, she turned to our more shady places. Not that there are many. The Rabbit Hole wasn’t hiring, but that club was. So, we ended up there,” He shrugged. “But what about you? I see how you ended up Sheriff, but how did you end up at that club?” She laughed.

“Belle didn’t tell you? It was my birthday, and they thought they’d be funny and take me out,” He quirked a smile.

“Well I’m glad they did, Miss Swan,” He took a step toward her, looping his arm around her back and pulling her close. Instinctively, her hands came up against his chest, ready to push away at a moment's notice. He made to step back, and she dropped her hands ,looping them behind him. “Are you okay, Swan?” 

“Emma,” She corrected, stepping closer until their chests brushed. The more rational part of her was panicking, begging her to step away and put her walls back up. The less rational part won by a long shot. Craning her neck, she pressed her lips against in a chaste kiss, her heart pounding. His hand gripped the back of her shirt as he deeped the kiss, careful to keep his hook angled away from her as they moved. When they broke for air, Emma felt like her head was spinning. 

“Well,” His voice sounded deeper, rougher, “That was a pleasant turn to our evening, wouldn’t you think?” She nodded, fighting the urge to kiss him again.

“Where do we go from here?” He paused, shrugging.

“We’ll figure it out love,” He bent to kiss her again, sealing his mouth over his. Emma leaned into him, the part of her that wanted her walls up finally shutting up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure tooth rotting fluff ahead.

Emma woke in his bed, still on the ship. It was rocking slightly, calming her. Killian’s arm was draped lazily over her hip, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her thigh. She turned, looking at his sleeping face. His eyeliner was even more smeared around his face, and he appeared to be drooling a little. She bit back a snort, turning over and running a hand over his bare chest. He stirred slightly, but didn’t wake. _Don’t let this end,_ she thought to herself, sliding her arms up and looping one around his neck, rubbing his shoulder blades as she tangled the fingers of her other hand in his. He had taken the hook off last night, setting it on his desk in the midst of them kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes. Color rose to Emma’s face. _That_ had certainly been new. Sure, her and Neal had fooled around, but not like that. He stirred, pulling her closer and murmuring in his sleep, his maimed arm sliding under her and holding her close. She smiled, brushing hair out of his face. He tended to keep that arm away from her, though she wasn’t sure why. She wasn’t afraid of his hook, and it was just a limb. It wasn’t going to hurt her. Before she could stop herself, she kissed his cheek, untangling their arms and tucking the left one between them, holding his wrist. He stirred, a small moan leaving his mouth as he finally opened his eyes, blinking blearily up at Emma. He smiled, leaning forward and giving her a chaste kiss.

“Swa-Emma,” He corrected, stretching slightly. He hadn’t noticed she was holding his arm yet. “You should have woke me, love,” She smiled, nuzzling her nose against his. 

“Didn’t want to. You’re cute when you sleep, you drool,” She teased, laughing at his sudden horrified expression as he bolted upright, wiping at his mouth. That was when he noticed her holding his arm. He pulled, looking from it to her.

“Emma,” He began, clearly uncomfortable. She let go, but not before bowing her head and kissing his wrist. 

“It’s clear it makes you uncomfortable. I’m sorry. I just wanted you to know it’s ok, I'm not going to freak out on you. It’s just an arm,” He gave an uneasy smile, tucking it under the pillow as he settled next to her.

“Got any plans?” He asked, changing the subject. She shook her head, and he grinned. “Good, I want to lay here with you for a little while,” Emma smiled, sidling up to him and tangling their legs together. His bed was warm, and him even warmer. Looping her arms around his neck, she went back to peppering his jaw with kisses, amused to find a spot about halfway to his right ear that was ticklish. She kept bothering it, giggling as he jerked and yelped, kicking her shin with no real malice. He got her back, nuzzling into her neck and tickling her neck with his scruff. She squealed, her back arching as she tried to wriggle away, pinned in place by his right arm. He laughed, pulling away and kissing her cheek. They laid in silence for a long while, trailing their hands up and down and each and giving long, lazy kisses before Killian suddenly spoke. “Lass, I’m sorry for freezing on you like that. It’s just, with my left arm, the last few lovers I’ve taken have been uncomfortable with it, or downright repulsed. I didn’t want that happening to you,” She paused, knitting her brows in sympathy as she kissed the bridge of his nose. 

“Don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have just grabbed you like that,” She cupped his face before continuing. “I’m sorry that happened to you, Killian. It wasn’t right. Do not worry about me, I love everything about you,” She leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth. He seemed flustered, all but coughing out,

“Love, lass?” She froze, realizing her word choice all too late. Killian called her love, yes, but in a casual way, the way someone would call a friend a nickname. Even she could see she had said it with a kind of breathless adoration that only seemed to come with romantic love. 

“I-I, um,” She stuttered, moving to pull away. He jumped, moving to pull her close before letting her go. 

“No no! Lass, please. I didn’t mean to panic you,” She shook her head, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to think. She moved to turn away before he suddenly grabbed her chin, turning her to face him gently. “I love you too, lass,” He breathed, watching her for her reaction. Tears pricked her eyes, and his widened in surprise before she buried her face into his neck, tangling her arms behind his back. “Lass? Lass I’m sorry,” He said, wrapping both his arms around her and rubbing her back. She shook her head.

“Killian, I love you. I love you, Killian,” He smiled, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to her, letting her get a grip on herself before she pulled away. She looked up at him, surprised by the tenderness and open affection she saw on his face. He didn’t push her for a reason why she started tearing up, instead offering to give her some space if she needed it. She refused. “Killian, it took me nearly a year to tell my previous boyfriend I loved him. And even then, he always said it first. We’ve known each other for about two months, and been dating? I guess we could call it that, for less than that. It’s just a little fast, is all,” He nodded, moving to pull away. She grabbed his arms wrapping them back around her. “Let me finish. I’m scared, I’m really scared. But...I don’t want you to go.  _ I  _ don’t want to go. All my life, I’ve wanted to put walls between me and everyone else, but you...I don’t want to. I have a problem with things like ths, Killian,and I just want you to know that because I  _ love _ you so much already and I’m difficult and-” Once she started talking, the words kept coming, tears spilling over her eyes again. Killian was patient, listening attentively as he gently wiped tears off her cheeks. She quieted, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding as she looked up at him. He smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair off her face.

“I love you lass. I love you so much,” He sighed, pulling her against him once more and peppering her face and shoulders with kisses. She smiled, sniffling once before returning the favor, their mouths slowly working their way towards each others and sealing together. Pulling away, Emma snuggled up against him, him tangling their legs together all the more and rubbing her calf with his Her hands slid over him more, brushing over old scars on his back and arms. A particularly nasty one curled over his hip, still raised and jagged around the edges. She winced in sympathy.

“What happened?” He looked down at her hand before laughing.

“Drunk bastard thought he could harass one of the lasses I was with. I ended up dueling him, and he got a good cut at my abdomen. I thought I had moved away, but the fool lost his footing and carved a good part of my hip off. Bloody scar never healed right,” She smiled, brushing her fingers soothingly over it before sliding her hand up to his shoulder, where a considerably smaller one was. He chuckled, putting his hand over her’s. “Bullet to the shoulder back in the navy,” Her eyes widened. 

“You were in the navy? I thought you were a pirate,”

“Aye, I was. My brother, Liam, captained the ship. I was his lieutenant. We sailed together many a time,” A hint of sorrow tinged his words, and Emma hesitated, wondering if it would be better to drop it or ask and see if she could provide any comfort. He smiled sadly, rubbing the back of her hand. “Pan got him on Neverland. I’ll spare you the rest. I turned pirate after he died,” She nodded, turning her hand and bringing his to her mouth, kissing the back of it. 

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, it must’ve been hard,” He nodded. 

“Don’t be.You didn’t know,” He slid his hand down her side before coming back up and sliding across her stomach. He paused, his fingers lingering over a puckered scar near her rib. He cocked a brow. 

“Bar fight. One of the guys I went after, he stabbed me. Hurt like a bitch, I had to have stitches and everything. It’s alright now though,” She suddenly snorted, shaking her head. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. Telling each other stories of scars,” She snorted again, biting back a chuckle. 

“I liked it. Makes me feel closer to you. We can stop if you want, maybe go get breakfast?” She shook her head.

“I don’t mind. I don’t want to get up though, unless you do. I’m content,” He nodded, stretching again before rolling them so she laid on top of him. 

“As am I, lass. I could spend the entire day like this, with you, curled up in bed,” She smiled, kissing him softly before resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. 

It wasn’t until much later that they managed to tear themselves apart, dressing and heading off the ship. “Granny’s?” Emma suggested as they walked arm in arm. He shrugged. 

“Whatever you like, Lass. I’m just hungry,” She laughed, leading them in the direction of the small diner. People were out and about already, a few casting odd looks on the happy couple as they climbed the steps into the restaurant. Granny was standing behind the counter, organizing what looked like receipts while Ruby leaned against a booth, talking with a small group of men and women. When she spotted Emma, her jaw all but dropped, her eyes flicking between her and Killian. Emma gave a tight lipped smile, ducking her head and leading Killian to the counter. Granny barely glanced up from her work, greeting Emma warmly and ignoring Killian. He didn’t seem to care, instead grabbing Emma’s hand and rubbing circles into it with his thumb. 

“The hell is this? Emma Swan on a date?” Ruby teased, clapping her on the back as she walked around the counter, winking at Killian. Emma sighed, putting her head in her hands as Ruby and Killian exchanged a few jokes, Emma kicking his shin when he got too vulgar. Ruby laughed, disappearing into the back as Emma glared at him. He gave her an innocent “what” before Ruby came back, dropping two plates of grilled cheese in front of them. “I know you, Swan. Had it ready. David and Snow told me you didn’t come home last night, so I figured you were out and would drop by. Didn’t realize you’d snagged yourself  _ that  _ though,” She clicked her tongue at Killian. “You’re a damn fine piece of work. Hurt her and I’ll cut your tongue out,” Emma nearly choked, scolding “Ruby!” as her friend laughed and walked away. 

“I am so sorry,” Emma turned to Killian, who was laughing. 

“Don’t worry about it love! It’s okay,” They ate slowly, enjoying each other’s company. A sudden thought crossed her mind, and after swallowing her bite of sandwich, she asked

“Why do you keep your apartment if you have the ship?” He smirked at her, swallowing quickly.

“Can’t cook on the ship love. I can, but I much prefer your modern ovens, much faster,” She flushed, not having considered that it wouldn’t have the same modern things an apartment would. 

“Sorry. That was a stupid question,” He shook his head.

“Don’t apologize,I’d wonder the same. The apartment isn’t that great, and I miss my ship. It’s okay though, I’ve adjusted,” For a second, Emma imagined them together in a little house near the sea, cuddled up on the couch or cooking dinner together. It shocked her. She didn’t do domestic. But instead of curdling her stomach and setting her hands to sweating like any long term domestic type thoughts did, it brought a warmth. She wanted it. It scared her. Taking another drink, she chased the thought from her mind. “You okay love?” Killian asked, his voice tender. She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him right there at the counter. Damn anyone who wanted to stare. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short, it just kinda split nicely that way. Next chapter is more romance and fluff and less fight-y. Promise.

So wrapped up in her kiss, Emma didn’t even hear the bell above the door chime, only pulling away when someone suddenly gasped and all but shouted “Emma!”. She jumped away guiltily, nearly falling off the stool. Killian grabbed her before she fell, turning to look at the accuser. Emma’s heart sank. Snow stood in front of them, her eyes wide with shock and mouth agape. David was with her, his own eyes wide. The only one who didn’t look shocked was Henry, who had a smug smile on his face. 

“Mom...dad...Henry,” She croaked out, squeezing Killian’s hand. This could get bad. David’s face darkened, but Snow shooed him and Henry out before storming up to Emma. 

“This is-” She began before realizing how loud her voice was. “This is the guy from the club!” She hissed, her tone accusatory. Emma floundered, unable to think of a response before Killian cut in.

“In the flesh, lass. Might I ask what the problem is?” Snow pursed her lips, glaring at him. Before either of them could say anymore, Emma shot to her feet.

“Killian!” She said with a smile a little too strained. “Let’s go, shall we? I want to show you something,” She didn’t wait for his answer, instead dragging him off the stool and out the door. David called after her, but she ignored him, heading back towards the docks. “Go back to your ship, or your apartment. I don’t want you in the middle of this,” She hissed as they walked. He made to argue, but she cut him off before he could begin. “I mean it! Go,” Spinning away, she headed back the way they had come, only turning once. He was still standing where she left him, his arms limp at his sides. Slowly, and with slumped shoulders, he turned on his heel, tucking his hand in his pocket as he walked back to his ship. The sight shouldn’t have hurt her as much as it did. 

As soon as she reached Granny’s she was swarmed by Snow and David. “What is going on Emma?! Who was that?!” David demanded, gripping her forearms. She glared, taking a step back.

“That was my lover. His name is Killian, and I love him. I’d appreciate you  _ not _ being rude to him,” She replied, tipping her chin up. Snow jumped in.

“Emma, you’ve only known him for a few months at best. Let it go. You’re infatuated, that’s it. He’s attractive, and I know Neal was hard for you, but you have to consider this. He’s a stripper...who knows what he really wants, what he really thinks of you,” Rage punched Emma in the gut and she pulled her lip back in a snarl, glaring down both Charmings.

“You were a thief.  _ You  _ attacked  _ him. You two  _ fell in love in the span of a day! I’m sorry, but he’s never hurt me, I’ve never hurt him and we make each other happy. And we’ve known each other longer than you two did. And furthermore,” her voice rose as her anger boiled, Snow and David attempting to cut her off. “ _ Never _ imply that he’s less because his profession  _ ever again _ ,” She exhaled through her nose, unclenching fits she hadn’t realized she had made. David looked ready to launch into a full blown screaming match, but Snow gripped his arm. She was standing stiffly with her lips pursed, which gave away her disapproval, but she said, 

“Alright, Emma. We’ll trust you. But don’t be surprised when he runs after the next woman he sees,” 

“I won’t have to,” Emma hissed, storming past them. She froze at the sight of Henry, rocking on his feet as he stood by the gate. “Henry,” She began, her voice gentler. He approached her.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re right mom. Give them time, I’m sure they’ll come around. In the meantime, I’m expected to go with them. You’ll be ok mom, you always are,” He smiled at her, walking past her and up to Snow and David. Emma sighed, dragging a hand down her face before picking a direction at random and heading in it. She wanted to get back to his ship, or apartment. If she didn’t, she was going to throttle someone. Pulling out her phone, she tried calling, but got no answer. To her, that meant he was on the ship. Heading down another alley, she walked until she reached the docks, heading to the only empty one. Reaching the edge, she hesitated, sticking her foot out and tapping around until she hit wood. Nervously, she stepped onto the plank, wishing Killian was here until she got used to it, and walked on. 

She found him laying on a few crates, a flask laying next to him. The sun was beating down, and he had unbuttoned his shirt, clearly enjoying the warmth. He reminded her of an overgrown cat. Walking over, she placed her hand on his stomach, laughing as his eyes flew open and he lurched upwards, confusion plain on his face. When he saw Emma, however, he calmed, laying back down and patting the spot next to him. She climbed, choosing to lay on her stomach and pillow her head on her arms. “Thought you’d be dealing with them longer,” He admitted, passing her the flask. She thanked him, taking a drink and welcoming the burn of the rum.

“We had a fight, I proved them hypocritical. They gave up,” He nodded, tugging at a button on his shirt.

“Listen Lass...if me being with you is going to cause a problem for you, I could-”   
“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” She warned, handing back the flask and draping her arm over him. “I love you too much to let them bother me,” He pursed his lips, but didn’t argue.

“What happened?”

“They accused of rushing into this, ya know, the same thing we already acknowledged. Not to mention that they gave up a lot after meeting each other once, and in the span of about a day. And after attacking and robbing each other. No, but  _ we’re _ the morons,” He laughed, shaking his head as he guided her to pillow her head on his chest.  

“Lovely. Lass, if they give you more trouble, feel free to drop by. My door’s always open. Now, how about you lay and relax with me? It’s beautiful out, and I don’t have to be to work until tonight,” She sighed, running her fingers over his chest as she shut her eyes.

“Thank you Killian. The same applies to you. I’ll send you my address, and if you ever need to, you come by. No questions asked,” He kissed the crown of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

“Thank you lass, it means a lot,” She nodded, kissing his collarbone before settling against him, letting his fingers and the wind rake through her hair. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff, and it went so, so wrong. I am so sorry.

It had been a week since Killian had heard from Emma. Every text went unanswered, every call ignored, every visit to her bloody apartment empty. Resting his head on the bar, he sighed, downing his third? fourth? beer. He wasn’t a beer person himself, but it was the cheapest thing they had. Resting his forehead on his hand, he willed his headache away before pulling out his phone one last time. The message was simple.  _ Are you ok? _ Setting his phone next to him, he waited. One minute. Two minutes. Five Minutes. Ten. The light flashing made his head snap up in hope, grabbing the phone up and opening it as quickly as his drunk fingers would allow. The app opened, revealing a text from Emma. He nearly choked, tears spilling down his face as he set the phone down and swallowed the rest of his drink.

_ I don’t want to see you anymore. You were fun for awhile, but I need good man. Do not contact me again _ . Motioning to the bar tender, he barely noticed a small gaggle of girls sit a few stools down, whispering to each other as they sipped cocktails. The bartender handed him another drink, barely glancing at the phone before nodding and walking away. He downed it. The girls were giggling now, and one walked up to him, touching his shoulder. He flinched, looking up at her. 

“You okay?” She asked, sliding into the seat next to him. He swallowed hard, staring at her wide eyed. White blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing a thin face. Giving her a quick once over, he noted toned arms  and legs beginning to show signs of strength. Putting on his best flirtatious smile, he purred,

“I am now, with such a pretty lass at my side. Tell me, what’s your name?” She flushed, twirling a strand of hair around a thin finger.

“Emilia,” She replied. He grinned.

“Well Emilia, how about we leave this hole and head somewhere nice?” She giggled again, flashing one last look at her friends before following him out. 

“Now, don’t forget the car keys, and your tickets!” Rumple called, following Belle as she walked. She was beaming, her hand clasped in her new boyfriends. It made his stomach roll. 

“Rumple, I can’t thank you enough, I just can’t,” She turned, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled, patting her back. He had arranged a vacation for her and her new boyfriend (whose name he still didn’t care to learn). 

“Well, you always wanted to see the world. And you were the only one to see the good in me. Now, go have fun dearie,” He hugged her one last time before they got in the car, Belle waving to him as they drove away. He smiled, waving until they turned the corner. A ring had been enchanted for the both of them, protecting them from any effects that leaving the town line might cause. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled a phone from his pocket, scrolling through a few texts from friends before finding a new one. With a wicked smirk, he typed up a quick reply, hitting send and tucking it into his pocket with a sadistic satisfaction. It wouldn’t be long now… 

 

Not too far from the bar Killian was beginning to frequent sat a hospital. By hospital standards, it wasn’t very big, but it was usually busy, even in such a small town. On a patient’s bedside table appeared a phone, messages long deleted, and a sympathy card. Stirring, the patient opened their eyes, aches settling into their bones. Moaning slightly, Emma turned her head, listening to the sickening pop of her neck as her vision swam. The car crash had been rough. She had been chasing someone, and they took a turn a little too hard. Couple that with slamming on the brakes, and their car had rolled, Emma unable to stop and slamming head on into them and getting rear ended in the process. On second thought, rough didn’t even begin to cover it. Reaching her good arm up, Emma grabbed the card, turning it to her. The words blurred and ran together, but she could make out a signature.  _ Mr. Gold _ . In a fit of anger and frustration, she threw the card, watching as it fluttered to the ground. She went for her phone next, opening it quickly and scanning her notifications. Nothing. No messages, no voice mails, no texts, no nothing. Tears pricked her eyes, bringing a fresh wave of pain in her head. 

“Emma?” David’s voice was gentle, and she turned to find him standing in the doorway with a nurse. “Is everything alright?” Emma nodded, sniffling slightly. The nurse flashed her a sympathetic look, checking over a few machines before leaving. David pulled up a chair, taking her hand in his. 

“Nothing,” She croaked, shaking her head. “Not even a text,” David pursed his lips, smoothing her hair. “You were right,” She whispered, tears finally spilling down her face. “He’s moved on already,” David cringed, awkwardly hugging her as she sniffed and scrubbed at her eyes with one hand. Her other sat next to her, wrapped in a cast. All things considered, she got lucky. A few cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a head injury. The paramedics said she was lucky she hadn’t died, hitting them that fast. 

“Don’t worry about him,” David soothed, rubbing her hand. “Belle left already,” He continued, changing the subject before it got too far. “She came to see you before hand, said she still felt guilty, but she knew you wanted her to go. She left you some chocolate, I have it in my car. Why don’t I go get it?” Emma smiled, thanking him. She remembered the fight with Belle. Rumple had offered a few days after Emma’s accident, and Belle had fought and refused until he came to Emma, explaining what happened and how fate had a thing with dates. The next day, Emma had chewed Belle out, arguing with her and fighting until she gave in and agreed to go, if only for a couple days. It was close enough for Emma, who knew it as already hard for her friend to leave at all. She had promised to call every night, however, so Emma had something to look forward to. A box was suddenly set near her, and she looked up to see David smiling at her. She smiled back, shoving the thought of Killian into the back of her mind. She’d talk to Belle, Belle always knew how to make things better. 

 

Killian woke with a pounding headache and a sore throat. Groaning, he sat up, rubbing his face as he looked around his bedroom. Emilia had left, leaving  folded square of paper on his nightstand with her number and “Call me” written in swirling script. He huffed, falling back onto the pillows. He didn’t want to call her, not now, not ever. She wasn’t Emma. Rolling onto his side, he slowly talked himself into getting out of bed and taking a shower. Not bothering to check his phone, he padded to the bathroom, running the water in the hopes it would heat up beyond freezing today. Grabbing his clothes, he dropped them on the counter, yelping as the freezing water hit him. Cursing violently, he stood there, no energy left to even wash his hair. Resting his head on the wall, he let the icy water pour over him. He felt heavy and no longer whole, pressure building behind his eyes as he replayed the message in his head, the words feeling like knives on every reimagining. Anger flashed through him and he pounded the flat of his hand against the wall, biting back a scream as he rocked back and let the tears roll down his face, mingling with the water. He wasn’t sure who he was angrier with. Himself, for ever thinking this could work, or her, for dismissing him so flippantly. 

His phone ringing made him jump, shutting off the water and stepping out, not bothering to even wrap a towel around himself as he walked into his room and picked it up off the nightstand. Belle’s name flashed, and he sighed, accepting the call and bringing the phone to his ear. “Belle, this is a bad time-” He began, only to wrench the phone from his ear as Belle’s angry and accusing voice cut through to him.

“A bad time?! Are you fucking serious with me Killian? How could you do this to Emma?!” He froze, shaking his head and sending water droplets flying.

“What are you on about? The lass made it quite clear she never wanted to talk to me again! I fail to see what  _ I _ did to  _ her _ !”

“Don’t pull that shit with me! You’ve never even tried to contact her! Aren’t you even the slightest bit worried?”

“Of course I’m bloody worried!” He shouted back, his voice cracking. Taking a few deep breaths, he spoke past the lump in his throat. “Do you have another reason for calling me?” 

“Killian, do you know what’s going on?”

“Yes, Emma sent me a message saying she never wanted me to contact her again. Now you’re calling me and calling me a sodding bastard for it,” He heard a sharp intake of breath on her end.

“Killian, Emma’s in the hospital. She has been for a week. David said he told you!” For a second, Killian’s mouth struggled to form words. He seemed to have forgotten how. 

“H-Hospital?” He croaked, already walking to his closet and grabbing clothes to change into. 

“Yes! She was in car crash- wait. This message, it came from Emma’s phone?” He told her yes, shrugging into a t-shirt and cringing as it clung to his damp body. “That’s not right. Emma’s been asleep for most of the time, she couldn’t have sent you it...Unless David did,” Her voice grew shocked and angry, before shifting to indignant. “But that’s not like him! He couldn’t have!” Killian snarled, already heading out the door.

“He kept me in the dark for this bloody long,”  He grit out, heading out of his apartment building. “I have to go, Belle. Thank you, for everything,” With that, he hung up, shoving the phone in his pocket before taking off at a sprint, heading in the direction of the hospital. 

 

In front of him sat wonderful power, and all he had to do was open a box. On one hand, Rumple felt guilty. Yes, it would grant him great power, but the creature inside had to devour a handful of people. A sacrifice, yes, but one he was willing to make, especially with Belle out of town and Emma under the sleeping powder he had coated the card in. It had seeped in through her fingers, a small amount gathering in her lungs. The box rattled, a dangerous growl sounding from it. Patting it gently, Rumple made his way to his wall safe, cracking it open and pulling out his dagger. The box shuddered again, the lock straining under the stress. Carefully, he worked the tip under the latch, pulling as hard as he could manage. It gave with a pop, black smoke oozing out as silver eyes slowly opened. It wouldn’t be long now… 

 

By the time Killian reached the hospital he was drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Managing to slow to quick walk, he came up to the front desk, asking after Emma. The nurse gave him a room number and made to ask him if he was ok, but he was already gone, heading for her room. David was pacing outside and froze in his tracks as Killian made to storm past him.”Wait!” He said, grabbing his arm. Killian whirled on him, eyes flashing with anger.

“You  _ lied  _ to them! You tricked me, and you tricked her!” He hissed, stepping up to him. If he had been thinking rationally, he’d have walked away, but he wasn’t. He was angry and distraught and wanted to see Emma, not deal with David. His fist struck his jaw before he even realized he made one. David stumbled back, putting up his arms in a sloppy block as he made to strike Killian back. With a slight crack, he froze in his tracks, and Killian found he couldn’t move.

“Enough, both of you!” Regina’s voice cracked like a whip. “Pirate, in here,” She ducked back into the room, releasing the two of them with a dismissive wave of her hand. Glaring at each other one final time, Killian followed her, walking up to Emma’s beside. Dr. Whale stood at the foot, his face grim. “She suddenly fell asleep,” Regina explained as Killian stared down at her in despair. “We think it’s a sleeping curse, but we don’t know why or how,” He hit his knees, grabbing her hand as more tears spilled down his face. He didn’t think he’d ever cried so much in his life.

“There’s a good chance it’s a coma. Her head injury was pretty bad,” Dr. Whale added, flipping through a chart. Killian bowed his head, squeezing her hand. 

“How can I help?” He asked, turning to Regina. She shook her head. 

“Until we find out what it is, you can’t do much. We don’t need more complications if it isn’t a sleeping curse,” He hesitated before replying.

“Then why did you call me in?” She placed her hand on his shoulder, and instinctively he jerked away.

“I know what happened. Belle called me. Say your piece, Pirate. Then go We’ll let you know if anything happens,” She strolled around him, grabbing Dr. Whale and dragging him out of the room. Killian took a ragged breath, clutching her hand. 

“Emma, Lass...I love you so much. I’m so sorry…” He began, trailing off as a loud shriek cut the air. Regina ran in, Dr. Whale on her heels.

“There is something outside!” She said, dragging Killian onto his feet. “Here,” She conjured his sword, thrusting it into his hand. “You go with David. Belle is on her way, and so is Snow and Leroy. I’ll stay with Emma and see what I can do,” He nodded, rushing out even as he wanted to stay by Emma. He wasn’t any use there, but maybe he could fend whatever hellbeast that had found its way here off. David was already outside, his sword drawn. Belle was next to him, her face ashen as Will notched an arrow. The creature almost looked to be made of smoke, or shadow, hanging over the town and drooling. Hundreds of silver eyes stared down at them, rolling in their sockets. 

“Belle, what the bloody hell is that?” Killian shouted as it let loose another scream, tearing at the roof of the hospital. She shook her head, shouting that she had no idea as Will let the arrow fly. It would have struck right in a pupil, but instead it flew right through it. It shrieked, lowering itself and grabbing at Will with spindly fingers. Belle yanked him back, dragging him away as it slunk towards them, reminding Killian of a serpent. Another arrow flew through it, this one from Snow and Robin. It whirled on them, and they bolted, dancing away from a blast of shadow that was more a wall that a usual spell. “There’s nothing we can do,” Killian murmured, the realization hitting him hard. Weapons went right through it. David shook his head, pulling a lighter from his pocket and burning the shaft of the arrow, Will letting it fly just before it burned the string. The arrow went through, and for a second it appeared the fire had caught, until it settled into the shadow’s stomach, spreading in the form of large, glowing coals. It turned to Will again, sending another sweeping attack that they narrowly dodged.

“Get inside!” David shouted, Snow and Robin bolting towards them as the creature was distracted by Belle and Will. The small group barely made it inside. “I’m getting Regina, her magic might be able to do something,” David said, kissing Snow’s temple before rushing into Emma’s room. He returned with Regina in tow, who ordered Killian to go to Emma’s room.

“The card had some sort of powder in it. Gold did this, the bastard,” She hissed, gesturing at the creature. “It’s a sleeping curse, go! Wake her up!” She snapped, flicking her wrist. Fire sparked off her hands,and she glared down at them, pure confusion on her face, before shaking her head and ordering David to open the doors. Killian passed his sword to Belle, dashing down the hall towards Emma’s room. The creature’s angry scream followed him. 

Dr. Whale was standing over her, a flask loosely clutched in his hands. As soon as Killian entered, he shook his head and stepped out, standing by the doorway as Killian made his way to her bedside. It felt dirty and wrong to do this to her, especially since up to this point she thought he had abandoned her. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, he bowed his head, gently fitting his lips over her’s. She felt cold, and for a second panic seized him, until her breath fanned against his face.  _ Not dead, just asleep _ , he had to remind himself, pulling away and watching her with bated breath. She had to wake up, she _ had  _ to. Nothing, not even an eyelid twitching. Recoiling, he clapped his good hand over his mouth, shaking his head. He didn’t want to think about what that meant. Not at all. Walking out, he turned to Dr. Whale. “A weapon, do you have one?” The doctor hesitated before pulling a small handgun out of his coat. He made to say something, but Killian was already gone, his knuckles white. The metal was cool in his hand, and he pictured the creature’s eyes popping under the bullets. David and Regina were standing by the door, Snow and Robin slightly farther back. Belle was hanging her head, Will’s hand on her back. The creature was bowed down, it’s head near the door. It’s mouth was a perfect circle, a low moan emitting from it as blackened gums smacked together. “Open the door,” He hissed to David, poised to run. 

“Are you stupid?” He hissed. 

“I’m only asking so you don’t fall out when I open it, mate,” He hissed, glaring him down. Regina moved to intervene, and David snapped, 

“I’m not letting you run out and-” but he had already charged, running through the doors and narrowly missing it’s jaws coming down around him. Spinning on his heel, he aimed haphazardly, pulling the trigger. The creature screamed, rearing it’s head back, and for a second hope filled Killian. Stepping back, he made to shoot again, not prepared for it’s hand to come crashing down over him and its head to rear back, maw open and gaping. Distantly, he heard David’s shout and Belle’s cry, but it didn’t register. His world had narrowed to its maw coming at him, and his inability to escape. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned his face away, holding his breath. Another scream ripped through the air as something grabbed him by the collar, dragging him and running. He stumbled after them, almost losing his footing as they dragged him around the side of the hospital.

“Stay here!” They snapped in a heavy voice, bolting around him before he got a good look at them. Wisps of shadow were trailing from its wrist where its hand once sat. The person raised their arm, dancing backwards as the creature lunged at them again and again, magic sluggishly collecting around them. Bolting out, Killian shot in its general direction, the noise causing it to turn and allowing the person to fire an arc of light towards it, catching it under the chin. It wailed, turning back to them just as Killian caught a flash of blonde hair, pulling the trigger once more and drawing it away from Emma. To his left, he heard another shot. Backing away as Emma tried to charge more magic, he dared a glance, surprised to see David holding his own handgun up, his hands clearly shaking. Emma had mentioned once that even though they both had guns, they never used them. Never had a reason to. He laughed bitterly, firing once more as it finally turned away from Emma, screaming at him. Another arc came up behind it, severing its head from its neck. With a wail like a siren, its body burst into a cloud of smoke, the head falling to the ground as it wailed and moaned.    
“The mouth!” He shouted. “Aim for the mouth!” Emma nodded, hands shaking with the effort to pull more magic to her. The beast seemed to be warping it, changing its form and slowing it down. Emma’s beam hit it dead on, shooting out the back as it began to disintegrate, wisps and clouds of smoke breaking away.  As it cleared, he saw Belle embrace Emma, saying something he couldn’t hear as Regina put her hand on Emma’s shoulder. Will and Robin were shouting about the creature, eyes wide and large grins plastered on their faces. David ran towards Snow, scooping her up and kissing her face in relief. Killian hesitated, wanting to go to Emma but feeling unwelcome. Moving to turn away, he noticed something glimmering in the part of the head that had not vanished yet. A dagger. Running over, he snatched it up, the twining leaves and name unmistakable. The Dark One’s dagger. It had gave the beast the power it had. With a shake of his head, he made his way towards Emma. She turned as he approached, offering her the dagger hilt first. “I found it in the remains of the head. Bloody crocodile seems to be behind this,” Belle took it, fury plain on her face.

“I’ll handle this” She hissed, storming down the road, her knuckles white around the hilt. 

“Killian,” Emma said in lieu of a greeting, stepping towards him. “I didn’t know, I thought you moved on,” She continued, twining her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. “You woke me up, with that kiss. I felt it, but I couldn’t move. Whatever power that thing had...it slowed it down. I’m just glad I got out here when I did,” Standing on her tiptoes, she rested a hand on his chest, the other holding down her hospital gown, and gave him a deep kiss. “Belle told me everything. I’ll talk to David, don’t worry. I’m sure he meant well, but he was wrong. Thank you for not giving up on me,” Guilt hit him like a steel bat as Emilia’s face flashed before him. 

“About that...Emma, someone sent me a message from your phone. I was at a bar...and drunk, and when I read it, it said you didn’t want to see me ever again. I...I did something incredibly stupid, love,” He moved to step away, but she tightened her grip on him. Regina had wandered away, instead wrapped up in Robin. “There was a woman there. She...She looked just a touch like you, and I took her home. I-” Emma shushed him.

“‘m not going to worry about that. And neither should you. Sounds like it was a one night stand, right?” He nodded. “Then fine. You were tricked, how were you to know? God, Belle told me you even went to my apartment to make sure I was okay!” She shook her head. Looking up at him, she laughed, wiping away tears he hadn’t realized had come. “Don’t cry you sap. You were tricked. All that matters is we’re okay, and Belle’s handling Rumple,” Guilt still choked him. 

“But-” He began, but she cut him off.

“Don’t. We’re dropping this. Let’s check on the others, and go home. You can stay at my place,” Not waiting for an answer, she grabbed his hand and led him over to Snow and David, still wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

 

“Dark one, I summon thee,” Belle’s voice rang in the air, the dagger stretched before her. Rumple appeared, looking scared, but no worse for wear. 

“Belle-” He began, but she cut him off.

“No Rumple, you listen to me! You have tricked, and manipulated us for the last time. I can’t believe you-what did that thing even do?! No, don’t answer that, I don’t even want to know! I have tried, and tried, and  _ tried  _ to see the good in you, but no. There is none. It’s gone now, replaced with a lust for power,” As she spoke, she began walking forwards, Rumple stepping backwards. As soon as his heel touched the town line, a hissing noise pervaded, fear making his eyes widen.

“B-Belle, you don’t have to do this,” He pleaded, holding up his hands. Her eyes narrowed.

“Yes, Yes I do Rumple. You won’t hurt as anymore. I can’t believe I ever tried to see the good in you,” She shook her head. “Goodbye, Rumple,” Taking another step forward, she forced him back, watching as he fell back and over the town line. He laid there for a moment before slowly getting to his knees, staring blindly as he shuffled forward.

“Belle? Belle?!” He called, reaching out. Tears pricked her eyes and she pursed her lips, turning on her heel and heading back towards town. The dagger stayed clutched in her hand, the polished metal reflecting the stars above her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been having a bit of trouble. It's done though, and this little Au is finished too. I hope you like the cheesy, fluffy ending. (even if its a little cliche).

     Unfortunately for Emma, fighting that... _ creature _ meant more time in the hospital. “It’s a pity, really,” Dr. Whale lamented as he flipped through charts on his clipboard. “You were doing so well,” She glared at him from her bed.

     “Are you implying I should have just left everyone to die?” That made him flinch and flush red. 

     “No, no,” Shifting uncomfortably, he made up an excuse to see another patient and fled her room, her accusing eyes following him. With a sigh, she sagged against the pillows. She’d be lying if she said the setback was driving her crazy. Before, she had to wait about another few weeks before she could leave. Now? She’d probably leave in a few months, if she was lucky. Turning slightly, she glared at the tray to her left, decorated with flowers and get well cards. She wanted to take her arm and clear it.  

     “You up?” Her head turned back towards the door, Killian and Henry meeting her gaze. She smiled, sighing in relief. Her parents kept coming to see her, and as much as she loved them, she didn’t think she could handle another just hold out hope speech. She may have just magic’d her ears off instead. “We brought you something,” Killian send, bending to give her a chaste kiss before dropping a small box in her lap. Henry was rocking on his feet, a sly smirk on his face. 

     “I wrapped it,” Henry added, coming up to her other side and watching as she carefully untied the lopsided ribbon.

     “And Killian didn’t help you?” She teased, looking over at her lover. His face flushed and he looked away.

     “No,” Henry replied. “He tried, but he kept ripping the paper with his hook,” He grumbled something unintelligible as she laughed, reaching over and kissing his knuckles. He gave her a sheepish smile, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Stop stalling,” Henry said, no malice in his voice. She cocked a brow at him.

     “Maybe I don’t want to unwrap it. Maybe I’ll unwrap it tonight, after you’ve both left-” Their combined “No!” made her laugh. “Alright, alright,” She said, unwrapping the paper gingerly. Inside was a plain white box, which she opened slowly. A small, poorly sewn plush of the creature sat inside, it’s eyes made of buttons. She laughed, pulling it out and turning it around. “Glad you two haven’t lost your sense of humor,” She teased, looking between the two of them. 

     “Look under it, love,” Killian replied, and she did, pulling out a small newspaper clipping. A house was circled in red, the description mostly cut off. 

     “What’s this?” She asked, looking between the two of them. Henry jumped to answer.

     “I knew you were looking for a house, and this one was really cheap and nice and after the creature happened the previous owners wanted out like, yesterday. Soo I told Killian, and he talked to them and-” Emma cut them off.

     “You  _ bought _ a  _ house _ ?!” Her incredulous tone made them flinch. Slowly, guiltily, they nodded. “You don’t just-did you-ugh! Did you two even think to ask me?” She whispered, putting her head on her hand.

      “Killian did,” Henry admitted. “But I told him not too. Then Grandma and Grandpa found out, and they helped ‘cause you’re always saving everyone and they figured it was the least they could do-”

     “Snow and Charming know about this?” She asked, holding her head in her hands. She didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Henry nodded before continuing.

     “And then Belle found out, and she and Will wanted to help, and then  _ Regina _ found out, and she used her magic to fix it up. It’s in perfect condition now!” A part of Emma wanted to ask what would warrant fixing. A part of her just wanted to throttle both of them. 

     “This is insane,” She grumbled, Killian wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

     “Henry already brought your things there, don’t worry. It’s a nice home, Swan. The couple practically threw it at us. They were moving anyway, and that  _ thing _ had totaled the place,” She shook her head.

     “I’ll never be able to repay everyone,” She whispered, looking hopelessly between the pair. Henry shrugged.

     “I’d say saving everyone’s lives multiple times more than does it,” Henry said, patting her leg. “I need your help, though. The house has three bedrooms, and only two of them are gonna be used,” Emma cocked her brow, wondering what he meant, when Killian suddenly said,

    “I’m afraid I have to go love, have fun, try to rest,” And kissed her forehead, all but running out of the room.

    “Jones!” She shouted just as he got out the door. Through the glass, she watched him freeze and flinch, pursing his lips before he came back in. 

     “Yes Swan?” He asked, lurking near the exit. She glared at him.

    “If you’re putting me through this, then you’re coming with. No ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?” He looked ready to argue, but after his eyes flickered around the room, he simply nodded, slowly making his way back to her side. “And you,” Emma turned to Henry. “I’m stuck here. I can’t stay on him and make sure he actually does it. Yell at him for me, will ya?” She smiled, ruffling Henry’s hair as he laughed. She was definitely still going to kill the both of them, though.


End file.
